Some sports allow referees to make rulings during a game. In baseball, for example, an umpire is required to make a ruling as to whether a pitcher's pitch is a strike, or a ball. Referees and umpires in baseball also call whether players are out on base, or whether they are safe. Another example of a sport where a referee's judgment is critical to the outcome of a game is soccer, whereby the referee is required to call whether a goal has been scored or whether a player is off sides. Sports such as baseball and soccer, however, have not been able to capitalize on technological advancements in the electronics and communications field as the methods of making rulings on the field still rely heavily on a referee's sensory perception, such as sight and hearing.
Thus far, referees in sports still rely heavily on sensory perception when making rulings. More recently, referees have started to use replay technology to make rulings on the field, or to review rulings that have already been made. The use of replay technology, however, still relies on the referee's sensory perception, and is often inaccurate due to video angles that do not show the critical action. The use of replay technology is also cumbersome, since it requires some time for the referees to approach a viewing booth, watch the replay, and then convene to decide on the ruling, or whether the ruling on the field will stand as called.
Therefore, current methods and systems used for making rulings on sports field have thus far proven to be unreliable and inefficient.